1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ironing board with a front component which is foldable onto a rear component and with a support carrier for the front component, wherein the support carrier is longitudinally slideably arranged on the rear component and the front component can be moved forwardly beyond the rear component by a pivoting movement of the ironing board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ironing boards of the above-described type, the rear component together with the folded-out front component are arranged on a pull member slideably supported in a guide means so as to be pivotable through at least one parallelogram lever pair from a lower position of rest into an upper work position. The support carrier is connected in an articulated manner through a push arm to the pull member in such a way that when the rear component and the front component are pivoted upwardly, the support carrier is moved automatically by means of the parallelogram lever pair into a position for supporting the front component when the ironing board is extended. The front component can then be pivoted manually until it makes contact with the support carrier.
However, there are also foldable ironing boards which are not pivoted from a lower position into an upper work position by means of parallelogram levers and in which an automatic extension of the support carrier for the front component would also be desirable.